This invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of geranium identified by the varietal name of `Patriot Cherry Rose` and Oglevee, Ltd. No. 5003. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program by David G. Lemon at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of the commercial variety `Americana Rose`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,930, and the commercial variety `Laura`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,087. It was first asexually reproduced by cuttings on Jan. 27, 1995 at Connellsville, Pa. and has been found to retains its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new variety, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60.degree. F. night temperature, 68.degree. F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium, has a response time from a rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 10 inch pot of six weeks.